


Shiny Lazors

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of being Tooka-Wan, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Animal Instincts, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Distractions, Gen, General Tooka, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan is easily distracted, Struggling with new instincts, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Obi-Wan is struggling with his newfound Tooka instincts. Cody thinks he's got a plan to help. Anakin just wants a laugh. And Rex is fed up with his General.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Shiny Lazors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).



It was in the training room that Cody noticed it. He was doing target practise while the General was doing katas. But with each bolt, the Jedi Master's attention was dragged away and towards himself.

"Sir, you'll have to put your sabre on training level if you keep getting distracted," Cody stated, pausing in his firing.

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan stated.

Cody continued to look at the General as he fired at the target, the ringing distant as he watched the General's body language change. "Permission to talk freely, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"I'm calling you out on that bantha osik," Cody stated bluntly.

"What?" Obi-Wan spluttered, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Normally, you'd be able to talk and train, all while many others are blaster training in the same room," Cody pointed out, "now you can not multitask even two of them."

"Is there a greater point to this, Cody?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You have baseline Tooka instincts," Cody stated, "you need to retrain."

"And how do you suggest I do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Each time you train, have someone else doing blaster training, slowly increase to a point where you can take the whole of Ghost Company without getting distracted," Cody explained, "build up a resistance to it. Ask General Skywalker to train with you so that you build a resistance to lightsaber slashes."

"Did you plan this out, Cody?"

"No, sir," Cody said, "this just came to mind as a way to help."

"Very well, I shall try it," Obi-Wan sighed.

"That is all I ask, sir."

\-----

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin continued to almost suffocate with his laughter.

"Tell me this again," Anakin choked out through his laughter.

"After my _time_ as a Tooka, I have developed extra instincts, some of which are becoming dangerous to keep unchecked," Obi-Wan stated.

"Go on!" Anakin wheezed.

"I need your help re-training so that I don't become distracted by the flash of a lightsaber during a fight," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Repeat it," Anakin giggled.

"I will get distracted if I don't get your assistance," Obi-Wan stated, straightening his back.

"Pretty flashy lights drag your attention!"

"You will go test the airlocks," Obi-Wan growled.

Anakin was only set off into a new bout of cackles, "you just growled!"

\-----

"Rex, control your General before my General throws him out the airlock."

_"On it."_

\-----

_"Sir!" Rex's voice echoed through Anakin's comm unit._

"Yes, Rex," Anakin asked through his laughter, "is something wrong?"

_"Behave," Rex warned before shutting off the comm._

Anakin went silent before moments later.

"Hey... REX!"

"So, will you help?"

"Fine," Anakin sighed, flopping on the floor.


End file.
